


Jensen’s New Neighbor

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Peeping, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: Jensen has a new neighbor moving in next door and you know what a pain in the ass moving could be.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Jared Moves In Next Door

“Hey Jenny.” Christian let himself in followed by Chad, Misha and Tom.

“Jesus!” Jensen exclaimed leaping from the sofa with his hand placed over his fast beating heart. “It’s called knocking. You should try it some time.”

“Grab some chairs.” Christian ignored his friend’s chastisement. “Also, make some popcorn.”

“And why would I do that?” Jensen’s eyebrows lifted together in a frown.

“A new neighbor is moving in next door.” Tom smiled as if that explained today’s sudden big event. “I hear he’s cute and he’s gay.”

“And?” Jensen huffed his annoyance at his intruding friends.

“C’mon man.” Chad all but pouted. “You know how we love watching people move in; all sorts of mishaps can happen.

“Wow.” Jensen stared at his friends in mocked surprise. “You guys must live really boring lives if this is your entertainment.”

“GOT IT.” Christian yelled from the kitchen as he loaded the bowls with popcorn and grabbed a case of beer from Jensen’s fridge.”

“HEY!” Jensen barked when his friends raided his fridge.

“Hey is for horses.” Came Christian’s retort. “Now lets go.”

“Sorry Jenny.” Misha gave him an apologetic smile as he grabbed a couple of kitchen chairs.

The other men followed him through the living room and out the front door.

Heaving an exasperating sigh followed by an eye roll, Jensen grabbed three lawn chairs and all five guys lined all the chairs on Jensen’s front yard each eating a bowl of popcorn as they waited.

As if on cue, a small black car showed up next to a U-Haul.

Jared immediately got out of his car and stood behind the U-haul signaling for the driver to back up. “You’ll tell me if I’m good. Right?” Called the driver.

“Okay.” Said Jared, “Keep going,” The U-Haul jerked back. “Keep going, Keep going.”

“Jared.” Called the driver. “We are coming to a tight fit with the tree.”

“Oh you have plenty of room.” Jared called back. “Now keep going, keep going, keep going.

“Jared.” The driver glared back at him. “I can’t keep going because there is a tree RIGHT…. THERE.”

“Why didn’t you stop?” Jared glared back. “There’s a tree right there.”

“THAT’S WHAT I FUCKING SAID.” The driver yelled, you could hear the anger coloring his voice but Jared was unfazed.

“Just pull it forward.” Jared ordered, knowing he could have done a better job maneuvering the U-haul by himself.  
The driver obeyed his order quietly pulling the U-Haul forward.

“Good.” Jared nodded his head in approval. “Okay now pull slightly towards your right like maybe a freckle.”

The driver pulled towards his left.

“NO,” Jared cried as his eyes widened in horror. “YOUR OTHER RIGHT.”

The driver made a huge turn before backing up.

“Watch out for that hole.” Jared warned the driver. “Watch that hole. There’s a hole. The hole is right BEHIND YOU. DAMN IT. YOU’RE STUCK IN THE HOLE.”

Jensen took a long swig of his beer while Chad shoved a hand full of popcorn into his mouth while the five men watched with interest as the whole thing unfolded right before their eyes.

“WHAT?” The driver leaned his head out the window. “HEY JARED. I THINK I’M STUCK IN THE HOLE.”

“NO SHIT.” Jared exclaimed sarcastically. “YOU THINK? Now I need you to follow my instructions to the letter. Drive forward slooowly. This is a very delicate situation now c’mon.”

Just then, the driver pulled forward back tires spinning wildly in the hole spraying mud all over Jared’s jeans and shirt. “DAMN IT STEVE. I SAID SLOWLY. WHAT PART OF SLOWLY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?”

“I tried.” Steve whined as he finally got the U-Haul unstuck at Jared’s expense. “This U-Hall isn’t that easy to maneuver.”

“Well.” Jared sighed in defeat. “I think we’ve gotten as far as we’re gonna get. Let’s open her up.”

Steve, Jared’s brother Jeff, and Eric all stepped out of the U-Haul pulling the back open.

Jeff pulled out a couch in which Jared hopped in the back grabbing the other end. Jared and Jeff began walking toward the house; as they arrived at the door in which Jeff was kind enough to open for his little brother, began trying to force the sofa through the open doorway.

“Okay.” Jared gently lowered his end of the sofa, breathing heavily through his mouth. “This isn’t going to work, we are going to have to angle it… Jeff? Tip it towards your left.”

“My left?” Jeff parroted in a form of a question.

“Right.” Jared nodded the affirmative.

Jeff tilted it towards the right.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Jared exclaimed glaring daggers at his older brother.

“You said right.” Jeff answered defensively.

“No…” Jared argued. “I said left.”

“Okay.” Jeff agreed just to pacify his little brother. “Left.”

“Right.” Jared nodded once again so Jeff tilted it right.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Jared dropped his end of the sofa on the ground, waving his arms madly. “I SAID LEFT.”

“YOU SAID RIGHT, YOU DUMBASS.” Jeff yelled at his little brother. “Okay. If you want to go left, then you say correct. GOT IT?”

Got it.” Said Jared as he lifted his end back up.

“Okay.” Jeff looked pointedly at his little brother. “Left?”

“R..” Jared started then changed his mind. “Correct.”

Finally, they got the sofa through the front door once they got their communication under control.

“Hey Chris?” Jensen asked, looking towards his friend. “Hand me another beer. Will ya?”

“Sure thing man.” Said Christian as he passed the beer to Chad who passed it to Tom who passed it to Misha who passed it to Jensen at the other end.

“Didn’t I tell ya this would be entertaining?” Christian smiled in amusement towards Jensen’s vicinity.

“Yeah you did.” Jensen smiled back, taking another long swig of his beer. “But I feel kinda bad for watching them. Shouldn’t we like…. I don’t know…. Help them?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” Chad chimed in followed by a chuckle as Jared fell off the porch when his brother accidentally pushed the large, heavy, oak kitchen table when he should have pulled.

“Sorry.” Jeff called out as Jared began to push himself to his feet.

“It’s kind of like watching the three stooges.” Tom commented as he shoved a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

“Yeah.” Misha took a swig of his beer. “But there are four of them instead of three.”

The other four friends laughed at the comparison Tom had made.

“Okay.” Said Steve. “On the count of three, we lift the refrigerator onto the dolly.”

“Got it.” Eric gave his friend the thumbs up

“Okay. One…” Steve began to count. “Two… Three. OW. WHAT THE HELL MAN?” Steve barked as he found himself straining to lift the fridge only to see his friend kneeling to the ground.

“Sorry.” Eric apologized. “I had to tie my shoe.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Called Jeff as he rushed towards the two other men. “You should have waited until Jared and I were ready because it takes four men to lift that fridge, not two. You trying to give yourselves a hernia?”

Jared pulled the dolly onto the ground before rushing back towards the other three men; he and Jeff began pulling while Steve and Eric started pushing with a few grunts simultaneously passed between all four men, they finally got the refrigerator onto the dolly.

Once Steve and Eric hopped out of the cab, “So where do you want this fridge?” Eric asked dumbly.

“What?” Jared stared at his brother's friend incredulously. “What do you mean where do I want it?”

“Which room?” Eric explained, leaning against the fridge.

“The living room.” Jared said sarcastically; he didn’t expect the other men to take him seriously.

“Alright.” Eric clapped his hands together once. “You heard em...To the living room it.”

“No.” Jared bit out. “I was being sarcastic. Don’t you even know what sarcasm is?”

“Just take it to the kitchen.” Said Jeff in an effort to calm his little brother down. When it came to moving furniture into a new house, Jared suddenly turned into the Anti-Christ.

Slowly and ever so carefully, the four men hauled that refrigerator onto the dolly into the house and planting it into it’s rightful destination.

Finally, when they were done with the fridge, it only took two of the men to haul the stove out of the cab and load it onto the dolly. “Where do you want this stove?” Steve chanced a question.

“Up your ass.” Jared responded sarcastically. “Then when we’re done, we can take a break; I’ll bend you over and bake some cookies.”

“Mmm.” Said Eric once again not getting Jared’s sarcasm. “I hope it’s chocolate chip.”

“Put the stove in the kitchen.” Jeff smirked at their stupid friends before dropping his voice for only Jared to hear. “You need to relax little bro. They are only trying to help.”

“I know.” Jared lowered his head. “I just hate moving.”

“I know you do.” Jeff patted him on the back.

Once the furniture had all been moved into the house, then came the boxes of items which wasn’t as entertaining so the audience of five started collecting the chairs and putting them where they belonged. “Well,” Chad smiled. “That was some show. Thanks for the movie day Jenny.”

“So... what?” Jensen turned towards his friends as they started to leave. “You just eat my food, drink my beer and get free entertainment and then you’re gonna leave?”

“Well…” Christian shrugged dumbly. “Yeah. We told you why we were here. We came, we saw and we were entertained.”

“Here Jensen.” Tom handed Jensen a pair of binoculars. “So you could watch your new neighbor get naked.”

“I told him not to buy those for you.” Misha said apologetically.

Jensen was left standing alone in his living room as his friends departed from his property, Tom flicking through his phone and showing Misha the video footage of Jensen’s new neighbor moving in.


	2. Binoculars, A Drone and Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen peeps at Jared fantasizing about the things he'd like to do to him until a painful, embarrassing mishap sends Jensen over to meet his new neighbor.

Jared looked down at himself is dismay. He was completely covered from the waist down in Mud. 

He had apologized to his brother’s friends although he didn’t mean it; they only brushed it off by telling him that they had a hilarious time so it was worth it. Whatever. No harm done. I guess. Jared thought to himself as he rummaged through his box labeled MY CLOTHES. And he pulled out a pair of sweatpants making peace with going commando since he was staying in to unpack.

He may be remaining as a hermit for the next few days with as much shit he has in these boxes. 

“Sorry Tommy.” Jensen mumbled to himself as he turned the binoculars over in his hand. “Why would I need binoculars when I have a drone?”

Putting the binoculars on his night stand, Jensen grabbed his drone from his walk in closet, sitting neatly on the top shelf; pulled it down, checked the battery power then nodded his head in approval as he pulled the drone from the shelf and brought it down.

Hooking a Wi-Fi miniature video camera to his drone, he waited patiently for Jared to take a shower.

Sighing in defeat, Jared slowly made his way up the stairs into the bathroom.

Jensen opened his bedroom window, setting his drone on its ledge, he tapped his drone app on his phone, then maneuvered the direction of his drone with the remote control and the drone hummed to life, lifting off his window seal as Jensen steered it to it’s destination with the remote control. Then he controlled the drone forwards where it latched itself to the window ledge outside of Jared’s tiny bathroom window, he set his remote down and waited.

Jared opened his bathroom door and tossed his gray sweats onto the bathroom sink.

The sweatpants landed gracefully on the bathroom sink with only on leg hanging loosely over the edge.

Jensen swallowed thickly as Jared entered the bathroom. “That’s it baby.” Jensen crooned to his phone. “Take that shirt off. You are a very, very dirty boy. Oh come on, don’t go checking yourself out in the mirror. You know you’re hot, you don’t need a mirror for validation. Take off your pants. Such a filthy, filthy boy. You need daddy Jensen to clean you up? My tongue is ready and waiting. I'll lick every inch of your beautiful, dirty body.”

Jared unfastened his blue jeans, his arm wind milled once as he lost his balance; his hand stretched desperately as he grabbed a hold of the towel bar behind him.

“Oooh.” Jensen breathed as he saw what almost happened. “Be careful baby. We don’t want you falling down and hurting yourself. Good boy. Oh. Pants and underwear coming off at the same time? What kind of other talents are you hiding?”

Jensen palmed himself outside of his suddenly tight jeans. “Oh baby. What you’re doing to me. Let’s talk about what happened today? You were mean to your friends. You were a very naughty boy. I think you deserve a spanking. I’ll spank you with my dick. Shove it up that pretty little ass of yours and spank your prostate. Mmm. Give you Fifty Shades of Jensen you naughty, dirty boy.”

Just then, the bar of soap slipped from Jared’s fumbling fingers. “Oh baby. You’d better pick that up. Show me that perky little ass bending over just for me.”

Jared stepped on that bar of soap and slipped, falling ass over teakettle out of the bathtub and landing on the bathroom floor. “Shit. Should I see if he’s alright? No then he’ll know that I’ve been spying on him. I wonder if I should make an anonymous call to 911 and let the paramedics take care of it. Oh Thank God, he’s getting up.”

Jared frowned darkly at the bar of soap that assaulted him.

“Uh-oh. Baby’s mad. Is baby gonna be bad again? Do you want another spanking? Bend over and pick up that bar of soap.”

Jensen gasped when Jared bent over to retrieve said bar of soap, his ass in the air towards the small window, his two perfectly round globes separated just enough for Jensen to see his perfectly, tight, pink hole and that was Jensen’s undoing as held felt his body tingle with electricity, he looked down watching a wet spot spread against his groin. Palming it again, Jensen let out a needy moan milking his throbbing cock. “Oh Jared. So good for me. such a good boy. You made daddy Jensen proud.”

Jared finished taking his shower before throwing on his sweat pants. Giving himself the once over in the bathroom mirror. His sweatpants hung low on his hips causing Jensen to lick his dry lips as his dick came to life once again. “What?” Jensen looked down at himself. “Haven’t you had enough? You already made a mess of my jeans.”

Jared grabbed the vacuum cleaner from the hallway that his brother left him and dragged it into to his bedroom. Pulling the hose from the vacuum cleaner, Jared studied it for a moment before shoving his sweats down to his ankles.

Jensen grabbed his binoculars from the nightstand and peered out the window. “Hello. What’s this?” Then Jensen lifted the binoculars to his eyes to give him a better view of Jared’s bedroom window.

“Hmm.” Said Jared to himself as he continued to study the vacuum cleaner hose. “Since I’ll never experience a blowjob in this life time, I might as well have the next best thing.”

“Oh no, no, no Jared.” Jensen warned even though the taller man couldn’t hear him. “You do NOT want to do that with that vacuum cleaner hose. Don’t do it Jared. Don’t do it.” This was becoming more of a horror movie rather than a porno.

Jared shoved his flaccid dick into the vacuum cleaner hose and flipped the switch. The vacuum cleaner with it’s strong suction, sucked his dick hard and wouldn’t let go. The shooting pains were a dead give away that this was a very bad idea. 

“Ooh.” Jensen winced in sympathy pain for the taller man.

Jared screamed as the vacuum hose refused to let go of his dick. 

Jensen dropped his binoculars and headed out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door towards Jared’s house. Satisfied his door was unlocked, Jensen darted up the stairs and into Jared’s room.

“Hold on.” Jensen called out to the hysterical man. Then, he launched forward and hit the switch on the vacuum. The vacuum cleaner hose dropped Jared’s limp, injured dick and Jared let himself fall back in a fetal position cradling his cock and whimpering at his pain and humiliation.

Jensen walked over towards Jared’s bed, sitting beside his fetal position body, he placed a hand gingerly on his naked thigh. “Yeah, the vacuum cleaner hose is the last think you should seek pleasure from. It could rip your dick off. I’m surprised it didn’t.”

“I j-just w-wanted t-to k-know w-what it f-felt like.” Jared stammered, tears leaking from his eyes and his body shaking beneath Jensen’s intense gaze.

“Wanted to know what it felt like.” Jensen parroted back to him. “What, what felt like?” As realization hit him. “A blow job?”

Jared nodded his head jerkily. 

“Wow.” Jensen stared at the taller man incredulously. “I thought a man with your good looks would be experienced in that area.”

“How’d you know I was in trouble?” Jared began to calm down, ignoring Jensen's comment or compliment, his body still quivering slightly.

“Well…” Jensen quickly lied. “I was out washing my windows and I saw that you were in trouble.”

“What a way to meet your new neighbor.” Jared chuckled. His voice still watery with tears as he blushed profusely. “Huh. With his dick stuck in the vacuum cleaner hose.”

“Well.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. “I must admit, it’s not the most conventional way.”

“So What’s you’re name?” Asked Jared as he continued to stroke the pain out of his dick. “I feel since you have seen me in the most uncompromising way, I should at lease know your name.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Jensen chuckled, embarrassed. “It’s Jensen.”

“Jared.” Jared nodded. “Thank you for saving me from my stupidity.”

“It’s quite alright.” Jensen chuckled. “Hey, you must be tired from your move, why don’t you come over and have dinner at my place or I could make the dinner and bring it over here and then I could help you unpack.”

“I’ll take what’s behind door number two.” Jared joked as he dragged his index finger across the bottom of his eyelid, to wipe away the few tears that leaked out.

“Great.” Jensen pushed himself into a standing position. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Okay.” Jared breathed. “And thanks Jensen.”

Jensen gave him a brief nod before he left Jared to his solitude.

Jared wasn’t blind; this man was drop dead gorgeous. He would much rather have met him in a more dignified way instead of him finding him with his dick stuck in a damn vacuum cleaner hose. He’s probably making me dinner because he feels sorry for me. Jared thought solemnly. He would never be interested in me in that way.


End file.
